wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Garrison building
A Building is an accent structure (with NPCs and objects or fixed devices) exclusive to the Garrison system that is tied to a specific size of plot. There are three plot sizes: small, medium, and large. Garrison buildings allow access to a variety of different functions related to mounts, pet battles, professions, and more. To get the most out of some buildings, you can assign a related follower to work in them. There are and skins and faction-specific NPCs for each building, but they function the same. All garrisons start with a as a base that improves as the garrison levels. All buildings are available in three levels, but the Town Hall can only level with the garrison as a whole. Adding a building Adding a building has several requirements, but it is done at the . First you must have a plot of the size (small, medium, large, or special) that matches the building you want to build. Second you must have learned the Blueprint for the type and level of building. Lastly, you must have the and money to build the building. If you have all the requirements, find the icon for the building in the Architect Table window and drag it to the matching plot. Removing a building You really don't remove buildings. You just replace them with other buildings. Buildings Small Buildings * - Allows for alchemy related work orders and generates reagents. * - Allows players to disenchant items, convert and generate enchanting reagents. * - Allows players to create engineering items, generates engineering reagents. * - Allows players to create blacksmithing items, generates blacksmithing reagents. * - Allows players to create jewelcrafting items, generates jewel crafting reagents. * - Unlocks transmog-able items, chance to find special loot in follower missions. * - Allows players to create inscription items, generates inscription reagents * - Access to personal, guild banks, transmogrification and void storage vendors. * - Allows players to create tailoring items, generates tailoring reagents. * - Allows players to create leatherworking items, generates leatherworking reagents. Medium Buildings * - Grants bonus crafting reagents, a special pet and top-tier food items. * - Access to PvP gear, toys and titles. * - Awards special transmog-able, toy and pet rewards via dungeon quests, gear and . * - Unlocks timber gathering from trees out in the world, turning them into garrison resources, Grants access to a special pet. * - Generates profession resources, access to the Sha'tari Defense ( ) and Laughing Skull Orcs ( ) factions. Large Buildings * - Allows for more followers for each building level, unlocks bodyguards. * ( ) / ( ) - Bonus rolls on raid drops, transmogrification sets, follower upgrades. * ( ) / ( ) - Grants one Siege engine each day, other craft able items. * ( ) / ( ) - Travel via portals throughout Draenor, occasional buffs. * - Collect and train special mounts, allows player to stay mounted while gathering profession materials, increases mount speed on Draenor. Special Buildings The following buildings are located on reserved plots and are available to all players, regardless of their professions or garrison architecture choices. * - Provides fishing dailies, Nat Pagle as a follower and a water strider mount. * - Provides pet battle dailies. * - Provides herb work orders and Draenor herbs each day, transmogrification farm equipment. * - Provides ore-related work orders and mineral nodes each day. Level 3 Garrison When you garrison teaches level 3, a War Tower will be added outside the garrison walls. * - Has a portal to the faction appropriate Ashran island quest hub ( Stormshield or Warspear). Just outside will be training dummies of various difficulties. In Patch 6.2 * - Includes for running naval missions from docks and dry docks where the ships are built. Patch changes See also * Garrison ** Building *** Specialization *** Tier ** Mission ** Plot *** Small plot *** Medium plot *** Large plot External links ;News Category:Game terms Category:Garrison buildings Category:Garrisons